Winter Dance
by Lindsehkinz
Summary: There's a dance at school one Friday night and Yami invites Yugi to it, where they both plan to confess their feelings for each other. But what happens when someone gets in the way of that?


Hey, I'm Lindsehkinz and this is my first fic! :D

I would like to thank my three wonderful friends Molly, Van, and Jennifer for helping me with this story; if they hadn't, it probably wouldn't be here! xD Pretty please don't bite my head off if you don't like it, and reveiw if you do! :3

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Joey, come look at this!" said a boy pointing at a sign on the wall at school, who had multicolored hair pointing in five different directions.<p>

"What is it, Yug'?" asked Joey, walking over to see what his best friend was pointing at.

"It's the flyer for the Winter Dance here at school this weekend," Yugi beamed, looking at his blonde friend excitedly.

Joey quickly read the flyer, and then a sly grin came over his face as he said, "You plannin' on invitin' Yami 'nd finally confessin' your feelin's for him?"

Yugis face went quickly from pale to as red as a tomato as he hit his blonde friend on the arm and whisper shouted, "Don't say that! Yami might hear you!"

"Hear what, aibou?" Yami asked, walking up behind the pair.

Joey was about to open his mouth and tell Yami, but Yugi elbowed his friend in the stomach and smiled at his taller look-alike, saying, "Hey there, Yami! Look, the school's having a dance this weekend!"

The shortest of the three moved out of the way so Yami could read the flyer on the wall. He read it then said, "Hmm… That sounds like fun."

He then turned to Yugi and asked, "Aibou, would you like to go?"

The smaller boy looked up at his taller self blankly, before he blushed and looked away, stuttering, "S-sure! I would l-love to."

Yami smiled and ruffled some of Yugis hair, saying, "Great! I hope it'll be fun, I've never been to a dance before."

Yugi smiled slightly as he pulled away from his taller self's hair ruffle, Joey snickering at him off to the side. The final bell of the day for their last class rang and Yugi sighed in relief, silently thanking it, before he grabbed Joeys arm and headed off to their last class, leaving Yami with a hasty, "Bye!"

As they were walking away, the blonde pulled from his shorts friends grasp and fixed his sleeve, before smirking and saying, "See, that wasn't so hard!"

Yugi scowled up at his friend, before he remembered Joeys crush and shot at him, "Oh yeah? Then how'd it go with Seto?"

Joey stopped in his tracks for a second, before he huffed and charged into the classroom and growled, "Okay, fine. You win."

Yugi followed his now upset friend into the room, smiling triumphantly, before he took his seat in the back of the class. As soon as the teacher started talking, he drowned her out and thought about the dance that Friday night.

'Hmm…' Yugi thought to himself. 'I wonder if I'll be able to get the courage to tell Yami how I feel…' He then started to think about doing… other things with Yami and soon found himself with a red face and his pants felt slightly tight. The small boy quickly shook his head and concentrated back on what the teacher was saying, hoping that he could make his daydreams real sometime in the near future.

* * *

><p>Friday night was upon him and Yugi found himself standing in front of his closet, looking for what to wear.<p>

'Well, it is a dance,' he thought to himself, 'so I guess formal wear would be okay… But it is at school, so informal…?' Yugi groaned and scratched his head, not getting anywhere any time soon.

"Oh, I know! I'll just call Yami and see what he's wearing!" the small boy exclaimed, walking over to his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone.

He flipped open his phone and dialed Yamis number, and on the third ring he answered with, "Hello, aibou. What's up?"

"Hey, Yami!" Yugi beamed. "I was just wondering, have you decided what you're wearing to the dance tonight?"

"Oh, yes, I decided to wear a button-up shirt and a nice pair of pants," Yami answered.

"That sounds good," Yugi said, searching through his closet for his button-up.

"Was that all you wanted to ask me?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah, I just wasn't sure what to wear tonight, so thanks for helping!" Yugi replied.

"My pleasure, aibou. See you tonight," Yami said.

"Yeah, see you later, Yami," Yugi said, hanging up the phone afterwards. The small boy had just finished buttoning up his shirt and was pulling on a pair of leather pants, when he heard a small rock hit his window followed by a, "Hey, Yug'! Get your butt sown here so we can go!"

Yugi smiled and threw his window open, shouting back, "I'll be down in a minute, gotta put my shoes on!"

Joey gave a thumbs up as Yugi closed his window, grabbing his converses and slipping them on. After one more look over in the mirror, he deemed himself ready and ran down the stairs and out the door, yelling, "Bye, grandpa! Be back later!"

By the time his grandpa replied he ways already outside with Joey, saying, "You ready to go?"

The blonde nodded and grinned, replying with, "As ready as I'll ever be."

They set off in the direction of the school with Yugi thinking to himself, 'I really hope this goes the way I want it to or I might not have another chance to tell Yami how I feel about him!'

After a couple of hours (they had stopped to get something to eat), Joey and Yugi arrived at the school and there were people everywhere. There were people waiting for friends and dates, people being dropped off, and people just milling about.

"Wow," Joey said. "Look at all them people, Yug'!"

"Yeah," Yugi said. "I wonder if we'll be able to find Yami."

The short boy raised himself onto his tip toes and tried to look around for his taller self, but there were so many people that were taller than him who made that task difficult.

Joey tapped Yugi on the shoulder before he said, "Hey, I'ma try to find him and Seto. I'll meet ya inside, 'kay Yug'?"

Yugi nodded and continued to look around for Yami as Joey walked away, and not before long Yugi felt a jab in his side. He jumped about a foot in the air, then turned around and prepared to hit whoever poked him, and came face to face with Yami.

"I'm sorry; did I frighten you, aibou?" Yami asked, concern in his voice.

Yugi sighed in relief and put his hand over his heart, saying, "Yeah, you got me good, but I think I'll be okay."

"That's good," Yami smiled.

Yugi blushed slightly, and then said, "C'mon, we should go inside. Joey and Seto are probably waiting for us."

Yami nodded and they took off towards the gym doors. About halfway to the doors, Yugi felt Yami grab a hold of his hand, and his heart stopped, and then started beating double time.

'D-does this mean Yami likes me too? Oh, I hope this means what I think it does,' Yugi thought to himself, looking back at Yami.

'I hope Yugi knows what I mean by this,' Yami thought to himself as he smiled at his smaller self.

Little did Yugi know, tonight was the night that Yami wanted his feelings to be known. He had dropping little hints here and there, like always partnering up with Yugi for school projects and inviting Yugi to go with him to the dance. Both of them were pulled out of their thoughts when Yugi bumped into someone and Yami bumped into him.

"Ya must've been thinking something deep to've bumped into me," Joey said, his voice teasing.

Yugi quickly flushed and let go of Yamis hand, stuttering, "I-I'm so sorry, Joey!"

Joey threw his arm around Yugis neck and ruffled his hair, saying, "It's fine, Yug'. Just don't do it again!"

The short boy pulled away from his blonde friends grip and laughed, fixing his hair, before he felt Yamis arm around his waist.

Yugis blushed came back full force as he heard Yami say, "Better not let it happen again, aibou," and then gave a deep laugh.

Yugi gave a nervous laugh as Joey chuckled, and then he said, "C'mon, Seto's inside waiting for us."

Yugi sighed in relief and mouthed "Thank you" to Joey, before he smiled at Yami and said, "Let's go!"

Yami smiled back and nodded, then they followed Joey into the gym and over to the table that Seto was at.

"Hey, Seto," Yugi said, smiling and waving at the brunette.

The brunette nodded at Yugi and Yami as they sat down, then turned to Joey and jokingly said, "Took you long enough, pup. I thought you got lost."

The blonde huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, grumbling, "I know what I'm doin'… I'd never get lost."

Seto chuckled and reached over to ruffle Joey's hair, saying, "You're so cute when you're upset."

Yami and Yugi sat awkwardly and watched the exchange, before Yami stoop up, grabbing Yugis wrist, and said, "Excuse us, but we're going to get something to drink."

They quickly made their way over to the drink table, where Yami handed Yugi a drink.

The short boy took it and smiled, saying, "Thanks… for both the drink and getting me away from those two."

Yami chuckled and took a sip of his drink, then said, "No problem, aibou."

They stood there together at the drink table for a little bit, watching people dance, before Yugi thought to himself, 'Well, since we're not doing anything, I might as well tell him now.'

He took a deep breath and looked up at his taller self, slightly mumbling, "Y-Yami, I need to tell you something ."

Yami looked down at Yugi and into his eyes, and seeing that he had something serious to tell him, said, "What is it, Yugi?"

Yugi blushed slightly, as he was rarely called his name by Yami, before he started saying, "I-I… really li-," but was cut off by a shout of, "Hey! Yami!"

They turned around and saw a tall, lanky boy walking towards them with greasy black and wearing a faded red t-shirt and jeans. Yugi looked at the boy in confusion, for he didn't know who he was, but Yami knew all to well who he was.

The boy stopped in front of them and smirked, saying, "Thomas wants to see you outside. Oh, and bring your little friend," before he continued walking toward the back doors.

They followed him to the exit, Yugi a bit reluctantly, and the shorter one asked, "Hey, Yami, who's this Tomas guy we're going to see?"

Yami smiled sadly and answered with, "Thomas is someone I dueled last week and beat. He's probably asking for a rematch, I hear he's a sore loser."

Yugi nodded, knowing all too well about sore losers, for he had dealt with quite a few. 'But wait,' the small boy thought to himself. 'If he wants a re-match with Yami, what am I doing coming with them?'

Once Yugi started paying attention again, he saw that they were in the middle of the schools parking lot, and standing on the other side of it was a kind of short and kind of chubby boy with brown hair, glasses, a white button-up shirt and jeans.

"What do you want, Thomas?" Yami half growled, half shouted.

Thomas just smiled and said, "Yami! It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

Yami just sighed in frustration and shouted, "Cut the crap and tell me what you want!"

Thomas's face fell and he said flatly, "I want a rematch, Yami, and I won't take no for an answer."

The boy who had gotten them from the gym came over to him and handed him a Duel Disk.

Yami eyed it before he took it and said, "Fine, I'll duel you again. But it's just going to turn out the same as last time."

Thomas growled and slipped on his Disk, as did Yami, and he said, "We'll see, Yami. Oh, and your friend can watch, though I doubt he would know what was going on. Someone scrawny like him probably hasn't even heard of Duel Monsters."

Yugi reddened in embarrassment and Yami said, "Leave Yugi out of this! If you want to insult someone, insult me!"

Thomas glared at him and said, "Shut up, Yami. I wasn't even talking to you, so stay out of it."

"H-hey!" Yugi shouted, not liking that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there. "Don't tell Yami to shut up! If anyone needs to shut up, it's you, you sore loser!"

And that was the last straw for Thomas, who was staring blankly at Yugi, then said in a deadly calm voice, "Anthony, please take car of our little friend Yugi."

Anthony grinned evilly and said, "No problem," as he approached where Yami and Yugi were standing.

Yami moved in front of Yugi and growled,"Don't you dare touch him."

The boy stopped, looking at Yami, before he ran past him, avoiding Yamis attempts to grab him, and grabbed Yugis arm and twisted it behind his back. Yugi cried out in pain and tried to slip out of Anthony's grip, but he held on with a force that would probably leave bruises on his arms.

Yami was trying to get to a spot where he could pull Anthony off of Yugi, but Yugi shook he head and shouted, "Do what you need to do! I'll be fine!"

Yami looked at him sadly, but then regained his determination and turned around to face Thomas and growled, "I'll never forgive you for this."

Behind Yami, Anthony tilted Yugis head back and whispered in his ear, "Trying to be brave, huh?" Well, we'll have to change that won't we?"

Yugi didn't have time to think about what the boy meant, before he felt himself shoved forward. The small boy tried to put his arms out to catch himself, but he didn't have time to, so his head met the ground with a sickening crack and the world around him faded to black.

* * *

><p>When Yugi came to the first thing he noticed was that someone was holding his hand. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then turned his head and saw Yami. He was sitting in a chair next to Yugi's hospital bed with both of his elbows on the bed and Yugi's hand clasped on both of his, his forehead resting on it. The small boy smiled, glad to see Yami was with him, and then moved his fingers to let Yami know he was awake.<p>

The taller boys head shot up and he smiled saying, "You're up, thank goodness. Are you okay?"

Yugi felt a dull throb in his head and replied, his voice hoarse, "Yeah, but my head hurts a little. What happened?"

"Anthony threw you to the ground and you hit your head. It sounded a lot worse than it is, though. You just have a big bump on your head that will probably go away in a few weeks."

Yugi reached up and gently touched his injury, then remember how this whole thing happened and asked, "So how'd your re-match go? Did you win?"

Yami smirked and said, "Well, of course I did, aibou. What else would you expect from me?"

They both laughed and then they sat in silence, just enjoying each others company.

Once Yugi thought the silence was awkward he broke it by saying "Um, Yami? Do you remember when I said I had something to tell you?"

Yami looked at Yugi and titled his head to the side, saying, "Yes, what is it?"

The small boy took a deep breath and quickly said, "I-I really like you, Yami…a-and truthfully I-I think I may even l-love you."

He closed his eyes after speaking, fearing rejection, but was startled when he felt a hand on his cheek and heard, "Aibou, look at me."

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and turned towards Yami.

"Yugi, do you know how long I've wanted to hear those words, or to say them myself?"

Yugi opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say, but then settled on, "Wh-what?"

"Yugi, I love you too" Yami confessed, rubbing Yugi's cheek with his thumb.

They looked at each other for a few moments, then Yugi said, "Y-Yami, c-can I kiss you?"

The taller boy looked surprised for a second, then he smiled and said, "Of course."

Yugi hesitantly placed his hands on Yami's cheek and leaned in, brushing his lips against Yami's. Yami smiled and decided to take the lead, gently pushing his lips against Yugi's. The kiss was slow and sweet, but Yugi decided to take a risk and open his mouth. Yami gently pushed his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth, and not even five seconds after Joey threw open the door and shouted, "Are you okay, Yug'?"

The two boys quickly pulled away from each other, then Yugi's face turned a bright red and he buried it in Yami's chest, mumbling, "Oh god, he has the worst timing ever."

Yami chuckled and put his arm around the smaller boy as Joey said, "Looks like I interrupted somethin', I'll come back later," a smirk evident in his voice.

Yugi heard the door close and looked up at Yami, saying, "At least it wasn't my grandpa…or a doctor…"

Yami just smiled and kissed Yugi's cheek, saying, "But I want people to know I love you and that you're mine."

The small boy blushed and mumbled, "I love you too, but sometimes it's embarrassing."

Yami laughed and then stood up and nudged Yugi, saying, "Would you mind moving over, aibou? I've been here all night and I need a nap."

Yugi smiled and moved and moved over letting Yami climb onto the bed with him. Yami put his arm around Yugi's waist, pulling him against himself and tucking his head under his chin.

"Sweet dreams, Yugi, my aibou," he whispered, as they both closed their eyes, falling into a deep and much needed sleep.


End file.
